Kisah Seorang Pengagum
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Himuro Tatsuya adalah sebuah enigma, keajaiban, dan kutukan. Kompilasi dari ironi kehidupan yang hanya dikenal beberapa orang


**Kisah Seorang Pengagum**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Typos, kinda OOC (karena minim informasi karakter secara umum), Canon Modified**

 **T / One Shot / Himuro Tatsuya /** **Mibuchi Reo /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Himuro Tatsuya adalah sebuah enigma, keajaiban, dan kutukan. Kompilasi dari ironi kehidupan yang hanya dikenal beberapa orang.

Aku yakin Himuro tahu rasanya. Bersembunyi dibalik wajah yang memuat segala tipu muslihat, menyembunyikan banyak hal. Rahasia, dosa, rencana, strategi, iri, dan benci. Semua itu ada dibalik senyum ramah yang hanya sebatas lengkungan dan tatapan gamang yang sarat akan dengki.

Dengki pada dunia yang tidak bisa adil padanya. Benci pada dunia yang tidak berpihak padanya. Duka atas diri yang penuh dusta.

Kalau kau menatap sedikit lebih dalam ke batu kelam di matanya, memperhatikan tegukan kasar alkohol ke tenggorokannya di bar pinggiran kota, meneliti bagaimana ia menunjukan senyum jahil dan menantang; kau akan paham bahwa Himuro lebih mirip seperti boneka manekin yang dipajang sempurna di pelataran butik besar tempat Akashi Seijuuro biasa membeli setelan jasnya.

Kelihatan sempurna, tapi cacat. Indah tanpa cela dari luar, tapi kosong tanpa isi di dalam.

Kalau kau menjelejah lebih dalam, kau akan paham bahwa Himuro Tatsuya adalah ironi hidup yang berjalan tegar dengan semua aksesoris memukau yang ia bawa dengan bangga.

Bagaimana aku tahu?

Karena aku adalah seorang pengagum rahasia.

* * *

Pertemuan pertama adalah awal semuanya, awal aku mengenal Himuro. Waktu itu aku bukan pengangum, sungguh, aku hanya mengamati bagaimana seseorang bisa kelihatan begitu menawan tapi juga _menyedihkan._

Kebanyakan orang menyebutnya cantik. Tentu saja, Himuro punya garis wajah manis dan bibir tipis yang biasanya dimiliki seorang gadis, belum lagi rambut hitam yang kelihatan halus dan cukup panjang, dia juga punya alis mata dan bentuk mata yang lembut. Belum lagi dengan _beauty mark_ di bawah mata kanan-nya. Tubuhnya juga tidak terlalu kekar, dia punya bentuk pinggang yang bagus dan tinggi standar seorang pemain basket. Tidak diragukan kalau Himuro adalah laki-laki cantik, siapa yang tidak akan berpikir seperti itu?

Tapi sejak awal, untukku, Himuro adalah keindahan, yang menyembunyikan kesedihan, nestapa. Kelihatan seperti boneka porselen yang sangat ringkih untuk ku. Terlihat menawan memang, di bangku pemain Yosen.

Selain Murasakibara Atsushi yang terlihat mencolok dengan ukuran tubuhnya dan makanan dalam pelukannya, Himuro menarik perhatian dengan cara yang berbeda, keanggunan yang mempesona, lekat dengan semua hiasan abu-abunya.

Pada awalnya, aku berpikir itu mungkin hanya sebuah halusinasi. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah topeng yang memang sengaja ia pasang. Kau tahu? Ada beberapa jenis orang yang suka memanfaatkan penderitaan mereka. Orang memakai topeng dengan banyak jenis.

Aku bukan pengecualian.

Pertama kali aku melihat Himuro adalah di lapangan basket yang menjadi pertemuan tim-tim basket perwakilan tiap prefektur.

Pertemuan pertama ku dengan Himuro adalah di lorong kecil menuju belakang stadion setelah pertandingan hari itu selesai. Tim ku, tentu saja menang. Tidak ada keraguan untuk itu dengan kapten yang luar biasa potensial.

Waktu itu, singkatnya aku cukup lelah, secara fisik dan mental. Mental untuk hal ini adalah topeng yang harus kugunakan di tim. Mudahnya, aku perlu sedikit kebebasan. Setelah mendapat izin, tentu saja ketua tim dan pelatih tahu sedikit tentang rahasia itu, aku pergi. Himuro kebetulan menuju ke arah yang sama, masih dengan jaket tim-nya sementara aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang lain. Rambut agak lembab disisir ke belakang, diikat setengah. Hanya menggunakan kaos lengan pendek polos warna putih yang agak longgar dan celana training biru tanpa asal sekolah. Raut wajah yang lebih dingin dan lebih serius. Kami berjalan berdua, karena kebetulan menuju arah yang sama dan bertukar beberapa kata.

Saat itu, aku bukan seorang penggemar. Aku hanya sebatas pengamat yang menghabiskan sisa sore itu di pojok taman kecil di belakang stadion bersama objek pengamatan yang duduk di atas satu bangku panjang yang sama. Kami tidak bertukar nama, tidak bertanya dari sekolah mana, atau mendukung tim yang mana. Hari itu, di bawah matahari yang mulai menghilang dibalik awan, kami berbincang tentang cuaca, musim, dan warna. Beberapa topik acak dan beberapa hal tentang basket secara umum.

 _Apa yang membuatmu menyukai basket?_ Itu adalah salah satu pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Himuro padaku. Aku hanya menggedik dan tertawa pelan, melihat langit lalu melirik sosoknya dengan senyum kecil. Aku ingat dia mengangkat sebelah alis dan tertawa.

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menjawab pertanyaannya, memang.

Lima belas menit (mungkin hampir dua puluh menit) kemudian, wanita yang aku tahu sebagai pelatih Yosen muncul dan memanggil Himuro. Dan dari sana, aku mengenal namanya. Pemain Yosen nomor punggung 12, Himuro.

Sejak saat itu, aku mulai mencari.

* * *

Mulai mencari bukan berarti aku berlagak seperti _stalker_ kurang kerjaan.

Aku bukan pecandu, _belum_.

Waktu itu aku belum tahu.

Ketertarikanku pada sosok Himuro hanya sebatas kekaguman yang akan kau berikan pada lukisan berharga ratusan ribu yen di antara lukisan berharga puluhan ribu. Tidak perlu diragukan bahwa Himuro adalah sebuah karya, Tuhan mungkin merencanakan pembuatannya sebagai salah satu karya terbaik. Itu hal normal menurutku, karena beberapa anggota timku juga membicarakan tentang Himuro atas alasan yang familiar, karena paras dan kemampuan. Responku seadaanya, sebatas setuju dan akting berlebihan, mengingat aku punya ketertarikan sendiri dengan fashion dan Himuro punya selera yang bagus.

Sebatas itu. Aku lebih banyak mendengar, sedikit bermain dengan kata-kata, dan menggali perlahan.

Aku tahu nama panjangnya dari kaptenku.

 _Himuro Tatsuya. Pernah tinggal di Amerika dan mengenal basket lewat basket jalanan._

Informasi yang paling berguna sejauh pendengaranku. Selain itu, semuanya serumpun dengan kata 'wajah cantik' dan 'anggota Yosen' serta 'permainannya lumayan', sesuatu yang sudah jelas kutahu.

Aku tahu nama lengkapnya setelah satu minggu berlalu. Minggu berikutnya, aku tahu informasi dasar tentang umur, tanggal kelahiran dan beberapa hal lainnya. Seperti fakta kalau Himuro juga berperan sebagai pengasuh si raksasa Yosen. Aku tahu kalau dia tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen dekat sekolah. Aku tahu kalau dia terkenal di kalangan perempuan.

Darimana aku tahu?

Kalau kau dekat denga kelompok yang tepat, kau bisa dapat banyak informasi hanya dengan menyebutkan sebuah nama.

Dia pemain yang hebat, baik dan murah senyum, begitulah informasi lain yang aku dapat. Dan tiap apapun itu, aku akan mencatat semua informasi yang ku punya di buku kecil untuk di analisa disela latihan, jadwal sekolah, dan rancangan kegiatan yang padat.

Jadi siswa yang baik aktif berkegiatan adalah sebuah keharusan bagaimanapun.

Tapi, ada kalanya ketika jadi anak baik itu melelahkan dan berbelok dari jalur adalah pilihan paling waras. Akhir minggu di musim yang mulai dingin itu, aku pergi ke rumah minum untuk sedikit mabuk. Hanya sekedar minum tentu saja dan menikmati desain klasik rumah minum yang cukup banyak di kota asalku. Untuk sekejap, aku juga memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari tentang Himuro.

Semakin banyak aku mencari, semakin banyak detail yang aku temukan. Kebanyak hal itu berlawanan dengan apa yang bisa kutangkap dari sosoknya di pertemuan pertama kami. Dan aku, entah kenapa, ingin bertemu sekali lagi dengan Himuro untuk mengamatinya dari dekat.

Di salah satu ruang beralaskan tatami dan ditemani sebotol sake, nama Himuro Tatsuya tidak mau lepas dari kepalaku. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berdatangan dan mengusik ketenanganku saat itu. Bahkan ketika aku sampai mabuk dan harus ditolong teman satu timku untuk pulang, nama itu masih tidak lepas dari kepalaku.

Besoknya dengan kepala berat dan denyut keras yang menyiksa, aku menyadari kalau lebelku sekarang bukan lagi pengamat.

Mungkin pengagum, tapi pada tataran itu, disela sisa alkohol yang masih meracuni saraf otakku, aku lebih condong pada kata pecandu.

* * *

Kata pecandu menjadi kenyataan. Aku menjadi pecandu, pengonsumsi nama Himuro Tatsuya; tidur sambil membayangkan tawa rendahnya sore itu.

Menjelang Winter Cup, penantian itu datang. Hasrat itu muncul, aku perlu paham dan menemui pemain Yosen itu dan entahlah. Ada uregensi yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan. Latihan keras yang dipersiapkan untuk Winter Cup pun berlalu begitu saja layaknya kilasan sepia dalam film lama.

Rasio ku sudah terhipnotis dan dijerat oleh sosok porselen imajiner milik Himuro Tatsuya.

Di stadion tempat Winter Cup akan dilaksanakan, aku melihat rombongan Yosen. Ada di sisi lain lorong utama. Saat itu, rombongan kami berpapasan dengan rombongan Shuutoku, salah satu tim terkuat di prefektur Tokyo.

Tidak banyak hal yang terjadi setelah itu. Kami ikut pertandingan yang sudah direncanakan, menang, istirahat makan, menonton lawan untuk pertandingan berikutnya, waktu kosong sebentar, rapat, lalu kembali ke hotel untuk istirahat.

Hari pertama, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bertemu atau melihat Himuro. Jadwal tim sangat ketat dan pelatih tidak mengizinkan kami berkeliaran sembarang lebih dari sepuluh menit. Beruntungnya besok, aku bisa menonton pertandingan Yosen melawan Seirin, berarti mengamati Himuro dari dekat. Sesuatu yang memang sudah kunantikan sejak pertemuan pertama kami.

Kalau dipikir lagi, obsesiku pada sosok Himuro terdengar sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Aku juga tidak pernah benar-benar paham bagaimana bisa sesorang kecanduan akan keberadaan orang lain.

Ditengah permainan, atau menjelang akhir, aku agak lupa tepatnya. Ada sedikit drama di kubu Yosen, aku dan ketuaku hanya memperhatikan dari jajaran penonton.

Himuro menangis, dia marah. Alasannya? Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali orang-orang yang berkerumun di sana. Yang aku tahu, Murasakibara kelihatan kesal dan bermain lebih serius setelah itu. Mereka tetap kalah, Yosen tertinggal beberapa skor di belakang sampai peluit selesai di tiup.

Hari kedua Winter Cup, malamnya aku menyelinap keluar. Tentu saja tidak ada yang sadar karena aku sendiri yang memastikan bahwa semua orang sudah tidur. Aku pergi ke bar dekat sana, segelas _cocktail_ dingin jadi teman minumku malam itu.

Di sana, pertemuan kedua ku dengan Himuro.

Kala itu, pakaiannya sangat kasual, kaos katun panjang warna merah gelap, tipe V-neck. Celana jeans hitam sempurna menangkap bentuk kakinya. Ketika aku menemukannya di sana, Himuro setengah mabuk. _Tipsy_ , tapi juga tidak cukup sadar untuk menjaga ucapannya. Dia duduk di pojok kiri bar, di atas sofa hitam yang di susun sepasang menempel ke dinding.

Bermodalkan nekat dan tidak tahan akan depresi yang harus kulalui karena terjebak puzzle Himuro, aku mendekat ke arahnya. Kemeja hitam polos yang kupkai sangat kontras dengan konsep pakaiannya. _Classy vs Cozy_.

Kalau dulu Himuro berlagak sangat ramah, Himuro yang kutemui satu itu adalah sosok gelapnya. Sinis, sarkastik, dan dingin. Dia mengenalku sebagai musuh, dia tahu untuk tim mana aku bermain, tapi tidak dengan nama.

Jadi, aku memperkenalkan diri.

Dia tertawa lagi saat itu. Serak dan berat, dihidupi kekecewaan.

Ada sdikit rasa nyeri yang menyelinap di hati. Memainkan sedikit trik yang ku asah tiap tahun, ditambah faktor personalku yang memang sensitif dan lebih lembut, aku berhasil membuat Himuro mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya, amarah, semuah hal yang sudah ia tutup rapat-rapat dalam botol yang sekarang sudah pecah tak berbentuk. Efek alkohol menambah keuntungan dipihakku dalam menggali sosok Himuro yang kelihatan ringkih saat ia mengungkapkan semua kekecewaan dan penyesalan, kisah kehidupan yang ia buka dengan geraman, jeda kasar, air mata dan kehancuran.

Aku memeluknya malam itu, berbagi cerita. Setelah itu, aku membantunya kembali ke tempat ia menginap. Kemudian, aku kembali juga dan begitu sampai, aku dihadiahi tatapan membunuh.

Introgasi setengah jam, aku diizinkan istirahat. Malam itu di atas tempat tidur, aku tidak bisa tidur dan hanya menatap langit-langit kamar dalam diam.

Sosok rapuh Himuro malam itu terniang terlalu jelas, bukti yang memperkuat asumsiku sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Sosok yang begitu ambisius, sosok yang sangat gigih dan keras dalam menempa dirinya, sosok yang punya banyak rahasia kelam akan rasa iri, dan sosok yang juga sangat ketakutan jauh didalam lubuk hatinya.

Malam itu, aku menjadi seorang pengagum.

* * *

Setelah itu, nama Himuro akan jadi pusat perhatianku, dimanapun dan kapanpun. Aku mulai lebih sering mencari, seperti sebuah kegiatan wajib tiap kali aku punya waktu senggang walau sedikit, jadi seperti obat wajib untuk memastikan hariku waras. Apalagi, karena sekarang kami berteman di beberapa sosial media, ponsel yang biasanya kuabaika karena berisi pesan tidak penting dari banyak perempuan, kini lebih sering ada dalam genggaman.

Kami bertukar kabar lewat pesan pribadi. Semua berjalan sederhana dan aku adalah seorang pengagum rahasia, bisa bertukar sapa dan bertukar kabar dengan Himuro sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sampai pesannya waktu itu datang. Diketik dalam bahasa inggris tanpa emoji iseng yang biasanya terselip.

 _How I suppose to break your façade? It kinda gets on my nerve as I already see a glimpse of it._

Aku paham artinya. Secara umum nilai pelajaranku rata kecuali ketika itu berhubungan dengan budaya dan sastra. Himuro juga tahu, karena aku juga tahu pelajaran apa yang paling dia suka dan pelajaran apa yang hanya sekedar rata-rata untuknya.

Pernah sekali aku berpikir, aku mungkin tertarik dengan Himuro karena kami mirip. Secara sifat, menyembunyikan banyak hal dibalik wajah sok polos dan dibalik semua tingkah laku kami yang kadang membuat orang menaikkan sebelah alis. Sama-sama pengguna topeng. Hanya saja, Himuro jauh lebih liar dibandingkan dengan ku.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan emoji orang yang sedang berpikir dan menjawab singkat: _what's that mean?_

Himuro langsung menelponku malamnya, dia benar-benar penasran. Sementara aku di atas kasur kamarku melakukan apa yang biasanya kulakukan, dia menyindir, dan aku hanya tertawa. Saat itu, dia tertawa juga, tawa yang pernah aku kenal berbulan-bulan lalu di bawah rindang pohon taman belakang stadion tempat kami bertemu.

Waktu itu, aku masih menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia, sampai saat ini.

Beberapa kali aku bertemu dengan Himuro, kadang di bar, kadang hanya jalan-jalan mencari pakaian. Style kami mirip, cukup mudah bertukar ide dengan Himuro. Jadi setelah beberapa bulan, kami jadi teman. Jenis pertemanan yang membenci dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Lebih pada Himuro yang agak kesal karene aku masih tetap dengan topengku.

Sampai saat ini, aku terus memperhatikan, menyimpan, dan memuja keindahan bergaris sendu yang dimilik Himuro.

.

.

.

"HAH?" suara pekikan tidak elit dari dua orang dipinggir lapangan membuat semua orang di sekitar radius 10 meter berhenti dan memandang aneh sebelum kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Sosok kepala merah yang jadi kerumunan dua orang di depannya hanya memberikan sorat tajam. "Apa reaksi kalian harus seperti itu?"

Dan dua orang itu hanya bungkam, satu yang pirang menggaruk belakang kepalanya, satu yang kekar berdehem singkat. Mereka kembali memperhatikan sosok sang ketua yang beberapa saat memandang pintu.

"Karena kalian akan lulus bulan depan, aku memberi tahu ini." Mereka berdua diam, masih susah menangkap logika dibalik perkataan Akashi Seijuuro yang merupakan ketua mereka sampai mereka lulus dari Rakuzan. Manik merah Akashi lurus ke arah mereka.

Sesungguhnya, menemui fakta yang dibawa Akashi agak mengejutkan.

Tentu saja mereka mendengar desas-desus, tentang objek pembicaraan mereka dengan perempuan, dan beberapa kali berita kalau dia keluar untuk minum dan bertemu seseorang. Mereka lebih sering menemukan kalau desas-desus itu ditepis oleh yang bersangkutan, dan mereka percaya itu. Tapi, ketika desas-desus dan berita miring itu dikabarkan benar oleh ketua mereka, menolak kenyataan itu adalah suatu usaha yang nihil. Tidak berguna, karena perkataan Akashi Seijuuro adalah benar.

Pun begitu, mereka masih menganga di tempat mereka berdiri, hanya diam dan beberapa kali membuka mulut tanpa bicara.

"Mayuzumi juga tahu."

Dan kali ini terdengar suara "HAH?" yang lebih keras dari Gym olahraga Rakuzan.

.

.

.

Aku diberi tahu kalau akhir minggu itu Himuro bersinggah ke Tokyo. Kebetulan orang tuaku juga pergi ke Tokyo untuk mengurus kuliah, aku berhasil masuk jurusan yang ku mau. Setelah semua administrasi yang harus dilakukan, akhirnya aku menyempatkan diri untuk bertandang ke apartemen milik Kagami Taiga.

Penampilanku sedikit banyak berubah setelah kelulusan sudah di depan mata. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kusembunyikan dan kurasa Himuro akan cukup bahagia kalau aku secara sukarela merobek topeng itu dengan wujudku yang asli.

Bel pintu ku tekan. Ada suara langkah dan sosok perempuan pirang dengan baju terlalu minin membuka pintu.

"Yea- uh, who are you?"

Aku tahu sosok itu sebagai Alex, nama panggilannya. Seorang pelatih terkenal dari Amerika. Kemudian, ada suara pekikan keras yang memperingati Alex untuk menjauh dari pintu, kurasa itu suara Kagami. Dia ikut muncul di pintu, kali ini sedikit ternganga melihatku.

"Kenapa kau-"

"Ah, kau sudah datang." Lalu suara Himuro, atau harus mulai ku sebut Tatsuya. Pakain kasual dan selalu _trendy_ melekat ke tubuhnya yang sesempurna pajangan di butik terkenal.

"TATSUYA?!"

Aku memutar mata bosan melihat reaksi itu, terkekeh kecil, aku menyisir rambut dengan jemariku ke belakang. "Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku perlu menculik Tatsuya untuk sehari."

Alex mengerjap, dia kemudian melihat pada Tatsuya yang menyengir kecil. "Aku sudah bilang mau pergi kan?"

Mereka lalu terdiam, kemudain Alex tertawa dan Kagami masih panik. Aku hanya mendegus terhibur pada suguhan peristiwa di depan mataku.

Tatsuya menupuk pundak Kagam, berpamitan pada Alex lalu menyambar pergelangan tanganku, menarikku ke luar dari gedung apartemen Kagami. Dia melihatku dari sudut mata, kemudin tertawa kecil saat tangannya bermuara dalam genggamanku.

"Should admit it, you're far better without that mask, Reo."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, menaikan sebelah alis dan tertawa pelan.

Untuk saat ini, aku masih seorang pengagum, masih rahasia. Seorang pengagum yang sedang mencoba sedikit keberuntungan.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
